


All Ours Fears Are In The Past...

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying/Talk of the past. </p>
<p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ours Fears Are In The Past...

Phantom wakes to quiet sobbing, the bed shaking with the force of the tears. 

"Kate..."

Her touch is light and yet, when Katie pulls away, curls further into herself her second touch is firmer, pulling her closer, refusing to let her go. 

"Tell me..."

"Just... the past."

"Maestro?"

"Yes."

"He was..."

"Right."

"Wrong. So wrong... you are beautiful, so beautiful... and passionate and... and..."

Phantom's words faltered until Katie looked at her, questioningly. 

"I love you Kate. My Kate. My Angel."

The words are followed by gentle kisses, several, pressed to her lips, cheeks, nose, chin, lips again. 

"My gorgeous muse."

"Phantom.."

The word is almost a breath. 

"Am I... sexy?"

Phantom laughs softly. 

"Oh Darling... I could write books about how sexy you are."

"Just... make me feel it."

Katie's hands bunch against Phantom's nightshirt, her head pressed to Phantom's neck. 

"Please... make me feel it."

Phantom's kiss is light to her forehead, her touch gentle as she tilts Kate's face so they are staring into one another's eyes, the glittering passion there stopping Katie's breathing for a good few seconds before Phantom kisses her.


End file.
